Prince Blueblood/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master Prince Blueblood S1E03.png|Yes, I am glamorous. Prince Blueblood introduced S1E03.png|"... that she would introduce me, to him! Her nephew." Prince Blueblood in Rarity's imagination S1E3.png|The stallion of Rarity's dreams... Rarity and Blueblood "our eyes would meet" S1E03.png Rarity daydreams about Prince Blueblood S1E03.png|She fell for him, he fell for her.. Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Dancing across the floor. Blueblood proposing to Rarity S1E03.png Rarity YES S1E03.png|Omg yes, of course! Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Prince Blueblood in Rarity's fantasy. Rarity fantasy-marrying Blueblood S1E03.png The Best Night Ever Prince Blueblood in Rarity's dream S1E26.png|Prince Blueblood in Rarity's fantasy Rarity and Blueblood "how gallant he will be" S01E26.png|''Our hearts will melt.'' Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png|First glimpse of Blueblood Rarity imagines Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|"Even better than I imagined." Rarity and Prince Blueblood S01E26.png|Oh what a lovely rose. Rarity expecting too much from Blueblood S1E26.png|Don't let that grin fool you, Rarity. Blueblood gives himself a rose S01E26.png|Why yes, it does look rather nice on me, don't you think? Rarity sad S01E26.png|Rarity upset with Prince Blueblood. Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png|Blueblood takes the last seat, much to Rarity's dismay. Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png|Rarity is quite upset with Blueblood at the moment. Prince Blueblood stopping Rarity S1E26.png|Sure, this seems like a gentlemanly gesture, but don't hold your breath. Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png|Rarity talking to Prince Blueblood. Prince Blueblood "one would hate to slip" S01E26.png|That face says it all. Rarity and Blueblood stare at each other S01E26.png|An awkward moment. Prince Blueblood "tilt your head in" S01E26.png|Open the door, would you Rarity? Rarity pointing at the door S01E26.png|Rarity politely pointing Prince Blueblood to the door. Prince Blueblood "tilt your head in" 2 S01E26.png|Tilting his head, to motion Rarity to open the door. Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|Rarity insists Blueblood shows his chivalry. Prince Blueblood offended S01E26.png|Well, then! Prince Blueblood angrily pouts S01E26.png|I refuse! Door slams behind Rarity S1E26.png|Bye Bye Rarity. I cannot tolerate your bad attitude. Rarity and Blueblood in front of Applejack's stand S01E26.png|I am much too regal for these carnival food. Tension between Blueblood and Rarity S1E26.png|These two get along together as well as oil and water. Rarity and Blueblood "at least SOMEPONY has good manners" S01E26.png|Taking a bite. Prince Blueblood hates apples S1E26.png|Blueblood did not like the taste. Prince Blueblood being a drama queen S1E26.png|"My royal lips have touched common carnival fare!" Prince Blueblood "I'm going to the buffet" S01E26.png|"I'm going to the buffet for some hors d'oeuvres." Rarity letting Prince Blueblood through S1E26.png|Blueblood is pleased, while Rarity is not. Cake incoming S1E26.png|A big cake is on the way. Blueblood uses Rarity as pony shield S01E26.png|Blueblood pulls Rarity in front of him, as to shield himself from an oncoming apple cake. (Hey, where did Rarity's tiara go?) Rarity rants on Blueblood S1E26.png|It looks like Prince Blueblood didn't even have the smarts (let alone decency) to not upset Rarity. Prince Blueblood "stay back!" S01E26.png|"Ewww! Stay back!" Prince Blueblood "just had myself groomed" S01E26.png|"I just had myself groomed!" Rarity ebrbrbrbr S01E26.png|This will not make him any sweeter. Prince Blueblood bumping into statue S1E26.png Season two Sweet and Elite Rarity "The talk of all of Canterlot" S2E9.png|Blueblood appears on the right. Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png|As the airship goes off... Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png Season three Magical Mystery Cure Prince Blueblood in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png Season four Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Twilight enters the royal box seating area S4E24.png Equestria royalty S4E24.png|Lineage is his only claim to that seat. Equestrian royals relieved S4E24.png IDW comics Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 cover A textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 5.jpg Other My Little Pony Deviations cover A.jpg My Little Pony Deviations cover RI.jpg My Little Pony Deviations cover RI textless.jpg My Little Pony Deviations credits page.jpg My Little Pony Deviations page 2.jpg My Little Pony Deviations page 3.jpg My Little Pony Deviations page 4.jpg My Little Pony Deviations page 5.jpg Miscellaneous SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Leon is introduced in the French My Little Pony magazine.jpg|"Vladímir" in a French magazine story. MLP "What unlikely thing will happen next" Facebook photo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg